The objectives of this study are 1) to determine if there is a difference in the energy efficiency of physical activity among individuals predisposed to obesity vs never-obese controls and 2) to determine if the energy cost of physical activity observed in the post-obese state persists throughout, and impacts on, long-term weight maintenance intervention.